fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Death Battle: The Video Game/Character Quotes
This page contains all dialogue for playable characters in Death Battle: The Video Game, not including characters who do not speak. Akuma Entrance *You will feel the power of my fists! *You will be no challenge at all. *How absurd! Victory *You have no skill! *You're nothing but a weakling! *Disgraceful! Batman Beast Entrance *Now,now,you'd best not underestimate your opponent. *I have one hour to spare before my biology lecture. Shall we? *Pride comes before a fall,you know. Victory *Oh dear,it seems you've lost with a whimper. *This tournament has truly fascinating specimens... *Perhaps i overdid it a little... Black Orchid Boba Fett Entrance *I'm getting paid a lot of cash for this. *This better be worth 5000 dollars... *You're coming with me. Victory *That was so pathetic,I'm considering charging less. *All right,get up.I haven't got all day. *Now to collect my reward. Bucky O'Hare Captain America Entrance *"For truth, justice, and the American way!" *"Always got to be ready to fight the good fight." *"All right, soldier. Show me what you got!" *"Let's try this again, shall we Bruce?" (Against Batman) *"We can't both be Captain America! ...Can we?" (Against a second Captain America) *"This whole super soldier thing's really getting out of hand..." (Second Captain America's line) *"Surrender is the only option for scum like you!" (Against any villain character) *"You can't hide behind technology forever, Stark!" (Against Iron Man) *"I have to admit. I like your style." (Against Superman) *"I heard of the things you've dealt with - But you ever take on a super soldier?" (Against Solid Snake) *"Oh boy... Well, this'll be fun...." (Against Justin Bieber) Victory *"You can never bring down an Avenger!" *"Great fight, friend! Hope to do this with you again." *"The shield of Captain America can't be broken!" *"Looks like I've wisened up to all your bat-tricks." (Against Batman) *"I'm afraid there's only room for one of us." (Against a second Captain America) *"Try all you like, but evil will never prevail!" (Against any villain character) *"Let me know when you're ready for a REAL fight." (Against Iron Man) *"With enough willpower, all odds can be overcome." (Against Superman) *"Guns and stealth won't be enough to win the war, Snake." (Against Solid Snake) *"I probably shouldn't feel guilty about that, but..." (Against Justin Bieber) Results Screen *"I'm sorry it had to come to this. Maybe next time our strength will be pit together instead of against each other." (To Batman) *"Amazing. This person is like an exact replica of me... Whoever created him did a scarily fascinating job." (To a second Captain America) *"Y'know, Tony, I'm just glad our conflicting personalities has never lead to a full-out war between superheroes. Because if that were to happen, then god help us all." (To Iron Man) *"You're a god among men, and yet we share the same visions and dreams for the future... I feel even more inspired by you than I ever have before." (To Superman) *"Trust me, Snake. The war will never be easy. But everyone will be counting on people like us. And in our finest hours, we can't let them down." (To Solid Snake) *"If you really want to be the hero your people need, Mark, then you've still got plenty to learn." (To Hercule Satan) *"I admire your spirit, Leo. I can tell you're a great leader." (To Leonardo) Chuck Norris Entrance *Don't make this easy on me. *I'll hit you with so many rights you'll beg for a left. *Death itself fears me. What are you gonna do? Victory *You should've known better. *Maybe you should take up Total Gym. *That wasn't a fair fight and you know it. Chun-Li Entrance *You ready for this? *I'm the strongest woman in the world. *I'll take you on. Victory *Oops,i should 've held back some! *Phew... that was a close one! *You're really strong! Dan Hibiki Entrance *I hope you're ready for a beating! *The REAL star of the show has arrived! *The glorious Dan Hibiki is ready for battle! Victory *I won? Er,i mean...YES! I won! *Just telling ya. The Saikyo dojo is always open to new students. *This battle is in dedication to my late father. Darth Vader Entrance *There is no hope for you. *You cannot match the power of the Dark Side. *Search your feelings.Only anger and hatred can defeat me. Victory *I find your weakness disturbing. *Impressive. Most impressive. *The Emperor will have many questions for you. Deadpool Entrance *Check me out! I'm the ghost of christmas KICK YOUR ASS! *Who was i supposed to kill again? Eh,doesn't matter! *What,now? I was in the middle of a comic! Deathstroke Entrance *Back down before i get carried away. *Mercy is a luxury i cannot afford you. *Don't worry. I'll finish you as painlessly as i can. Victory *Never underestimate me. People die that way. *I find mercy to be highly overrated,wouldn't you agree? *That was fun. But your fun has ended. Doctor Doom Entrance *Kneel before Doom,and you might be spared. *To face Doom is to face one's end. *You are unworthy to be in same vicinity as Doom! Victory *Worthless cockroach. *Tremble before me and bask in my glory. *You are beneath me. And it shows. Doctor Eggman Entrance *Prepare yourself for my latest and greatest invention! *All right,get a load of this! *You know what they say,the more the merrier! Victory *Ohohohoho! Victory is mine! *That was an obvious result! *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Doctor Wily Entrance *Maybe beating you will give me my genius recognition! *You will fall by my machines might! *You think you can compete with my genius? Victory *Is that all the proof you need of my genius? *AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *I am a genius! Donatello Entrance *I guess i could use a good workout. *You ready for a lesson in smackdown? *You want a good taste of my staff? Victory *I sure hope Master Splinter doesn't hear about this... *Can i fight,or can i fight?! *All right! Yeah! Felicia Fox McCloud Entrance *Fox McCloud,ready for duty! *Don't say i didn't warn you... *I've got you figured out already! Victory *Mission complete! *Fox McCloud reporting: Target has been neutralized. *Star Fox is still undeafeted. Gaara Goku Entrance *Alright! Let's see you at your best! *Oh boy! This is gonna be fun! *Haha! This is exciting! Victory *Whew! Good fight! *Guess your best wasn't good enough. *We should do this again sometime! Goliath Gundam Epyon Guts Harry Potter He-Man Hercule Satan Entrance *Ha! Hoo! Heh! Oh yeah! *Eheheheh! Okay! You can practice on me! *You're no match for the champion,buddy! Victory *Ahahaha! No one outdoes me! *Now that's what i call a fight! *I'll never lose a fight! Iron Man Entrance *All right,let's make it quick. *Sure,i needed something to test my new armour on. *Would it be too redundant to quote Black Sabbath? Victory *What part of 'Invincible Iron Man' don't you understand? *All right! This armour's a success! *Better tell Pepper i was out jogging again. Ivy Valentine Justin Bieber Knuckles Entrance *You've got your hands full with this fight. *Just give up before you get hurt! *Ready for the hospital? Victory *Have you trained a day in your life? *Boy,that was close. *Ya didn't stand a ghost of a chance! Kratos Entrance *You will not see the end of this day! *I bring ruination to all! *I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!! Victory *You were weak. *I am much more powerful than you. *I shall now go back to slaying Gods! Leonardo Entrance *I'm ready for anything! *All right. Let's do this! *Time to take out the trash! Victory *Ha! Looks like my training paid off! *Well that was way easier than i expected. *Thank you,Master Splinter. Lex Luthor Entrance *Must i make my superiority clear? *You really think you can match Lex Luthor? *None have matched my intellect. I doubt you will either. Victory *The world cannot rely on you. *I will be the saviour of the world. Not you. *Heheheheheh. Know the face of your destroyed! Lion-O Luigi Entrance *Luigi time! *I do it! *Nervous Lets-a go... Victory *Yay for me! Luigi! *I'm-a Luigi! Number-a one-a! *Ha...Hahahaha! Luke Skywalker M. Bison Entrance *Now,you face the mighty Bison! *Kneel before my Psycho Power! *Just try to withstand my power. Victory *Pitiful worm... *Bah! What garbage! *YES! YES! Mai Shiranui Majin Buu Mario Entrance *Lets-a-go! *It's-a me,Mario! *It's-a Mario time! Victory *Yippee! Ahaha! *I'm-a number one! *Yes! I'm the winner! Master Chief Michelangelo Mike Haggar Entrance *All right,let's do this thing! *This is gonna be a blast! *It's been a while since i had a good fight! Victory *Thanks a lot! I've been aching for a good tussel! *Man,that was nuts! What a fight! *We should fight again sometime! That really hit the spot! Nightmare Peach Ragna Raiden (MG) Entrance *Let's wipe em' out *What are we waiting for? *Jack is a one-man army. Victory *Thanks for the practice. *Your time has come! *Tch.Hopeless. Raiden (MK) Entrance *The time for battle has come. *You know face the God of Thunder. *I cannot afford to be defeated. Victory *That took longer than expected... *What chance did you have against a god? *I must return to my duties. Rainbow Dash Raphael Entrance *Let the butt kickin begin! *Ya want a piece of me?! *I'm gonna slice and dice ya! Victory *Nice fight,shell for brains. *Why don't ya just go home? You're embarassing yourself. *Aw,i was just getting warmed up! Rebecca Black RoboCop Entrance *Come quietly,or there will be trouble. *You're coming with me,alive or dead. *Your move,criminal. Victory *Thank you for your cooperation. Good night. *You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you excercise it. *Stay out of trouble. Rogue Ryu Entrance *"You wish to fight? Then let us fight." *"It's like you expect me to turn down a battle..." *"I won't hold back if you don't." *"This time, I'll send you back to the realm you came from!" (Against Scorpion) *"That power is too strong for your own good!" (Against Akuma) *"I hope you've improved some, Dan. ...What am I saying?" (Against Dan Hibiki) *"I heard you don't like passing up fights either..." (Against Goku) *"Before you ask, yes, I still hate spiders." (Against Spider-Man) Victory *"That was an excellent victory." *"You're a great warrior. May we fight once again." *"There is one path that all must follow." *"You really need to cool yourself down..." (Against Scorpion) *"It's about time someone put an end to your ways." (Against Akuma) *"That was uh... You did good, Dan..." (Against Dan Hibiki) *"You prefer an even fight... That, I can respect." (To Goku) Results Screen *"A path of vengeance will only lead to your own demise. That I can say from experience." (To Scorpion) *"I will never stoop to your levels, Akuma... No one ever should." (To Akuma) *"You may just be one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced. How come I've never seen you in any of the tournaments?" (To Goku) *"So, you beat Dan...? I hate to break it to you, but that's not a very impressive feat..." (To Hercule Satan) *"Man... You punch harder than any normal human I've ever faced... You really do burn." (To Yang Xiao Long) Ryu Hayabusa Sam Fisher Samus Aran Entrance *You're mine. *All right. Let's do this. *I'd just come quietly if i were you. Victory *Well that was easy. *Be still. *Huh. Kind of disappointing. Shadow Entrance *Let me show you my real power. *Hmph. *Hmph. How pathetic. Victory *That's not all. I'm full of suprises. *Hmph. Naturally *Hmph. Perfect. Shang Tsung Entrance *You.Will.Die. *Very well then.I accept your challenge! *You are a fool. Victory *Your soul is mine. *Hmph.How predictable. * (Evil chuckle) Fatality... Scorpion Entrance *Vengeance will be mine! *You will regret your impulsiveness... *Get out of my way. Victory *The Shirai Ryu will return to the world of the mortals. *I must now find Sub-Zero... *You regret attacking me now,i presume. Segata Sanshiro Entrance *Play Sega Saturn! *I am Segata Sanshiro! *You will suffer my wrath! Victory *Play Sega Saturn NOW! *You WILL play the console! *Nothing will escape me! Sektor Entrance *I will show no mercy! *Inferior beings must die! *I will destroy you for the Lin Kuei! Victory *I am the future of my clan. *Initiative complete. Target eliminated. *Now you understand my father's vision. Shao Kahn Entrance *Kneel before your emperor. *You shall taste no victory! *You will die,mortal. Victory *That was pathetic. *You weak,pathetic fool! *You can never win against me. Sol Badguy Solid Snake Sonic Entrance *Sonic's the name,speed's my game! *Alright! Now we're talking! *Here we go! Victory *Sorry,pal! You're just too slow! *Too easy! Piece of cake! *Whew! Just made it! Spawn Spider-Man Entrance *Hoo-boy! The bugle will pay big time to see this! *Watch out! Here comes the Spider-Man! *With great power...comes a great beatdown! Victory *This is why JJ pays me big bucks! *Just need a quick picture here... *See ya when you get out of the hospital. Starscream Entrance *Who DARES challenge the mighty Starscream? *Just you wait. Soon I will be the leader of the Decepticons! *I am going to kill you! Victory *You see? I'm ten times the leader Megatron was! *I-I won? I mean...Of course i won! *How pathetic! You're a mere nuisance! Strider Hiryu Superman Entrance *Let's see how you compare to the last son of Krypton. *All right. Let's make this quick. *As long as the sun shines,i can win this! Victory *Oh! Almost forgot. Ma's making meatloaf again! *You're strong...but not enough to beat me. *If it weren't for the sun,you might have stood a chance. Tails Entrance *I'll give it my best shot! *I can outfox you any day! *I don't need Sonic to beat you! Victory *Haha! I did it! *I won! I really won! *Sonic'll be so proud! Taokaka Terminator Thor Tifa Lockhart Toph Beifong Vegeta Entrance *Hmph! You are no match for me! *Oh please! This will be a breeze! *Am i supposed to find this hilarious? Victory *Tch! Get out of here and stop embarassing yourself! *Well,what did you expect? You can't top the prince! *I am an almighty warrior! You are nothing! White Tigerzord Wolverine Entrance *I'm the best there is at what i do. *Wanna try your luck against the Wolverine? *Let's go,bub! Victory *What i do ain't pretty. *Mine'll grow back. I don't think yours will. *I won,you lost. Deal with it,bub. Wonder Woman Yang Xiao Long Zangief Entrance *I fight for the honor of Russia! *You think you can win with a physique like that? *You will go down easily. Victory *You are too scrawny. Get stronger. *If you are lucky,you will be out of the hospital in a week. *That's why you should not challenge the Red Cyclone. Zelda Zitz Entrance *I'm a big,bad,mother of all toads! *Pfft! This'll be a snap! *You think you can beat someone with brains AND brawn? Victory *Yeah! That's right! Who's bad?! *I'm the king of the world,baby! *Man,that was too easy!